Redemption
by xXxXBrokenxWingsXxXx
Summary: Post-Series: When Bakura arrives in Limbo after losing the final Shadow Game, he receives more than he expected in the form of two surprising visitors... with an agenda. Short One-Shot.


_Redemption_  
_A YGO One-Shot_

* * *

"Where am I?"

His voice was cold. Demanding. His blue eyes stared into the girl's brown ones. She stared back without fear or hesitation.

In her quiet, youthful voice, she spontaneously said, "You've returned to your normal form."

He glared. "Who the **fuck** are you, **brat**?"

"That's good," she continued, "but I wonder: do you still have the memories of Yami no Bakura, Thief King? Or do you only remember your true, Ancient Egyptian life?"

Growling, the dark-skinned man hissed, "You'd better answer my question, **sweetheart**, lest I lose what little patience I have left."

"Then answer mine, sir," She calmly returned. "Are you merely Touzoku-Ou Bakura, or are you also Yami no Bakura?"

Annoyed, the man stamped away, irritation sizzling from his skin like boiling grease. The girl, her face withdrawn, followed. The man merely ignored her, refusing to acknowledge her exasperating and lingering presence. All he could think about was how to get out of wherever the hell he was. Back to Earth. Back to his host. Back to his **battle**.

_Damn you, Pharaoh,_ he darkly mused. _How dare you. You think you've beaten me, arrogant bastard? I am Bakura, King of Thieves, Stealer of Souls, Master of Darkness._

"You know," the girl suddenly piped. "You can walk around all you want looking for an exit. You won't escape. Not this time."

Growing increasingly impatient with the lack of respect or trepidation, Touzoku-Ou Bakura whirled around and sharply connected his fully-splayed hand with the girl's cheek. She fell to the side, her skin growing red, and lay obediently on the ground. Her emotionless eyes stared into his intently; it only further vexed him.

"Damn you, brat!"

He kicked her mercilessly. Her small body rolled from the impact. He re-approached her and yanked her up by her pigtails. Her white-blonde hair strained against the flesh of her scalp. Softly, the girl touched his gripping hand, yet he found himself unmoved by her sad little eyes. His life had been full of innocent tears and blood being shed. This pest of a child was hardly worth becoming sentimental.

Viciously smirking, Touzoku-Ou Bakura asked, "So, brat, what were you saying?"

"I pity you."

Her words struck him as odd, and they angered him. Who was this pompous brat saying she **pitied **him?

Unfazed by his responding snarl, she went on, "The darkness of Zorc still touches your soul, Bakura. I can see it clearly. I pity you, foolish puppet of darkness. I pity you despite your evil doings. Who are you to suffer for a mistake you were almost **coerced** into making? Poor, lost child."

"Have you lost your fucking mind, brat?" growled the thief. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"Yami no Bakura in his past life's form. Yami no Bakura, the parasite of Ryou Bakura. Yami no Bakura, the monstrosity of Zorc and Touzoku-Ou Bakura's beings," She answered. "Put me down, Bakura. We have much work to do if we want to purge your soul in time to join the others in Afterlife."

The man callously threw her to the ground—her body hit it with a thump, yet she remained unchanged in expression or attitude. They gazed at each other some more, sizing each other up. Finally, Touzoku-Ou Bakura sneered.

"Amane. Bakura Amane. My host's little sister," He declared, almost cackling. "His **dead** little sister. Oh, this is rich. Come to save my damned soul, have you? Or come to get revenge for all I did to Big Brother?"

Amane smiled tenderly, her eyes lighting with amusement. "Your ego is amazing given that you are out of your field of expertise. This isn't the Shadow Realm, Bakura. This is Limbo where mostly pure spirits roam. The only reason we allowed your condemned soul in... was to free you."

Chuckling with bitter mirth, Touzoku-Ou Bakura implored mockingly, "Pray tell what I've done to earn such a **golden** opportunity at redemption."

A voice came from behind him. "Nothing. But my son seemed to have a small soft spot for you, bless his heart."

Touzoku-Ou Bakura turned to see a beautiful, pale woman practically glowing in the light of Limbo. She stared at him much like Amane: apathetic and wise.

"So, for Ryou, we will do this. Whether you like it or not."

* * *

_**A/N: **_**I do not own YGO.**

The reason for Amane's "wisdom" stems from the fact that she has been in Limbo for such a long time that she has reached a certain maturity despite remaining in the form of a child.


End file.
